On Wednesdays We Wear Pink
The Limit Does not Exist Just a few miles of the coast of sailed a mildly beaten ship. Despite its beaten-down appearance it sailed smoothly, drifting across the ocean with ease. It was a very large ship considering the stretch of ocean it inhabited, easily able to harbor more than forty pirates. The sun shined atop the deck of the ship, causing the dark mahogany to shimmer brightly in its radiance. As they approached the island closer and closer seagulls swarmed buy landing atop the ship's mast, drawing any onlookers eyes to the flag of the crew known to the world as the Ignition Pirates. "FUCK OFF YOU SHIT MACHINES!" A loud sound boomed throughout the ship, the rumble of the screams would easily alert all who inhabited the ship. Seconds after the scream a young boy could be seen standing below the mast, staring up at the seagulls who rested atop it. He cocked his hand back, a large red ball of a thick and viscous liquid reminiscent of magma built up within his hand before he launched his arm forward, sending the magma ball in the direction of the rats of the sea. The birds fell to the ground as they collided with the magma. The hot liquid burning through to the deck below, sure to reach anyone who inhabited that space. The young boy walked over to the birds who lied scorched on the deck of the ship. "HELL YEA. That's what you get for landing on Brazzers D. Brennan's ship." The young boy chanted in victory standing above the birds. This was the supposed owner of the ship and leader of the Ignition Pirates, Brazzers D. Brennan. "GUYS! GET UP HERE! LAND AHOYYYYY!!" Brennan would bellow hands around his mouth amplifying his sound tenfold as to alert those who were on the ship with him to incoming land. Brennan would take off to the edge of the ship, leaping up and standing on the ship's edge. "The fuck is that? It looks like a big ass pink blob." The boy said in a more than loud tone staring off at the soon to be rest stop and Island that housed the Kamabakka Queendom, however, this was an unknown fact to the likes of Brennan. "What the fuuuuuuuuu!", A man yelled from atop the ship's mast, as he fell down with a thud beside the scorched seagulls, covered in smoke. This would be none other than Donatelli Mikael, who was sleeping right atop the mast, when suddenly he got woken up by a ball of scorching magma. "Damnit! Brennan! Stop freakin' shooting your magma on the ship! Who the hell wants to be woken up with his ass being burned to a fucking crisp!...And look! This poor fucking joke of a ship, it's this kind of shit that has it so broken down in the first place!" The bad-mouthed Mikael stomped the ground fiercely, breaking even more of the wooden floor. He took a step forward to yell even more on his captain's face, but he accidentally stepped on one of the incinerated seagulls. "SHIIIIIITT!" His roar made the ship tremble. In one fell swoop, he kicked the seagull remains overboard, floor and everything. Transforming into his Zoan form, he walked angrily over to Brennan until something that caught his attention on the island nearby forced him to transform back. "Woaah! Damnit, what are you waiting for, Brennan! Kill it with magma! Put it out of its misery!" He yelled while pointing at the figure, his other hand covering his mouth in surprise of what disastrous being he was witnessing. "Shut the fuck up there!" The voice of a young woman could be heard from below. Soon, a blonde-haired woman burst through the door leading to the interior of the ship and glared over at the duo on deck. This was Ramman Levi, a former who ended up joining the crew after a series of events and served as their combatant. With a scowl on her face, she made her way over to Brennan and asked with a hot-headed tone, "What the hell is the big idea with all of that noise and why does it smell like someone overcooked a chicken up here?" Before she could continue on her spiel, Levi's attention was drawn to "glorious" island before her. The very sight of it made her do a double-take, having seen strange islands within Paradise but the one before her was especially bizarre according to her standard. "Okay, what is that thing and why exactly are we heading towards it?" Levi questioned as she pointed towards the bright pink monstrosity before her. Once again, the door opened. However, unlike Levi's entrance, the opening of the door was much more gentle and cautious. There stood Emilio, the navigator and one of the main combatants of the crew. He held in his hands what seemed to be rolled up paper. The young man observed the deck before letting out a sigh of frustration, yet he kept his cool. "Brennan, can you refrain from using your Devil Fruit abilities for such trivial things? One of your straw magma shots destroyed one of my maps." Emilio would roll out the map to show the damage Brennan's actions had caused. It had been burnt through the middle and the surrounding area of the hole had been burnt black. His eyes would once again land back on Brennan, stressed but calm. Sometimes it felt like he was the only serious one on this ship. Or at the very least, the only one who was anywhere near mature. "I understand that you're prone to doing immature and chaotic things. But do me a favor and save it for our opponents instead of a flock of harmless birds and my maps." Eventually, Emilio would notice everyone seemed to be distracted by something. A vein throbbed on his forehead. Seriously, why was he stuck with this gaggle of children? "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" The man let loose his booming voice, aiming to force everyone's attention. Momoiro Island was a unique place. Surrounded by divas who popped better than she did and could throw together an outfit in under a second, she almost found it to be a home away from home. But this island was nothing more than just another page in the book she scribed. A story about a woman who explored the vastness of the seas in a never-ending pursuit of infamy. The usual tale which consisted of endless trial and tribulation. However, the main character of this story radiated feminine beauty and power. She wore her usual revealing outfit which resembled that of the belly dancers of the deserts as well as a silk mesh around her stomach.. A purplish cape hanging loosely from her back. In her hand a dark indigo book. She tapped its cover as she laid atop a towel in hopes of darkening her pale skin. Next to her were three other women of fabulousness. "I'm so hungry." She said as she stretched. "Dinner should be ready honey." A dark and sultry voice replied. The woman next to her took a sip of her lemonade and smiled. "Besides, you just ate! God, I'm so jealous of you. I'd grow three butts if I ate like you. Three butts and five chins." "They'd call you three-butt-chin." The woman joked. "But lazing around makes me hungry. And besides, it's good to set sail on a full stomach. You never know when you're next meal is going to come around." "There's no time to listen to you, Emilio! LOOK!" Brennan pointed off into the distance where he and his crewmates had been gazing deeply. The pink island would become larger and more prominent within their eyes as their beaten boat drifted off in its direction. "Emilio, you're our navigator, what the fuck is that thing?!" Brennan said, staring at Emilio while still pointing off into the distance. "This way we can be ready to fuck up anyone there who could stand in our way!" Brennan spoke, fire in his eyes as he would once again gaze into the direction of the pink blob. "That" Fers Rook stood up from where he had been sitting, hidden behind a bunch of barrels and boxes, tinkering away at one of his sabers. It gave a spark and flared out into a blade of crackling electricity, prompting the blonde to give an approving nod "Is Momoiro Island. My dad was raised there, told me stories about his mater." He turned off the saber and tucked it away somewhere, moving to stand with the rest of his crew "By the way, Brennan, could you not be a such a fucking moron while we're on the ship?" He looked sadly at the holes that were burned into the deck, and those that were still smoldering "I'm no shipwright, at the rate you're going, we won't even be able to use this thing for scraps. And I do not feel like stealing another ship." “Why not? Stealing ships is so fun! Remember two ships back? The noble’s ship we stole? It was the best ship we’d ever had until I burned it down a week later.” Brennan said with a smile, trailing over the fact that he had been the cause of the ship's destruction. “This Momiro Island seems interesting! How do the people look, are they ugly?!” Brennan yelled, a smug and perverted smirk taking place on his face. "Next time, steal a ship like that one. That thing was a beauty and moved like a dream. Got it? I'm tired of steering this floating piece of shit," a voice snapped from a bit above. Said voice belonged to Blaze Amanda, the helmsman of the crew. She stared at the approaching island as she turned the ship to face it. "How about you worry about whether they're hostile or not pig brain." she snarled, "Are we landing there or what? Not that we have a choice. This trash heap's going to sink any moment now." "Calm your tits, Amanda! We'll be landing in less than thirty minutes! SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" Brennan screamed to his crewmates. Brennan leaped from where he stood, now standing on the edge of the boat, his back turned to the ocean as he faced the large majority of his crew. "LET'S SHOOT FOR THE STAR TOGETH-Nah fuck this inspirational shit. Y'all know the drill, let's go to this island, live it up and fuck shit up, cool? Cool." Brennan leaped from where he stood after his less than mediocre speech, taking a seat in a chair close to the group. "Alright, go get your shit together, we're gonna be docking on Momiro Island soon, we gotta land with a bang!" Brennan said as he leaned back in his chair, awaiting their arrival at the island. ---- Minutes later, their broken-down ship would arrive at the docks of Momoiro Island, a large eyesore surrounded by the fabulous ships that made up the docks of the island. One boat, in particular, was a beautiful specimen, fully tricked out, and built from a luxurious ebony premium metals and materials, fully suited for a pirate. "Damn, I wonder if there are pirates here," Brennan said to himself, admiring the ship and its design before turning his attention back to the empty deck of his ship. "YOOO, WE'RE DOCKED, GET OUT HERE!" Once again, Brennan's bellowing voice would resonate through the ears of his cremates. He waited for a moment, waiting to see the deck fill with his subordinates. Levi was the first to respond to the cries of her captain, walking onto the deck with a confident strut. Leaning against the railing of the ship, she glazed over the island with slight annoyance at the constant pink blanking the island. "So, what's the game plan?" Levi questioned her captain, ready for whatever he had planned. "You do have a plan, right?" With the ship finally docked, Amanda jumped down from the helm, landing squarely on the main deck. Her hands throbbed a bit from poking and prodding this husk (she refused to think of it as a ship) into an open dock area. Envy was written across her expression as she ogled the husk's neighbors; now those were ships. "We should take one of these on our way out," she commented, starting the motion as she warmed up her stiff muscles. Amanda then snorted. "You do realize who you're talking to Levi..." Rook woke from his nap and shuffled over to join the rest of his crewmates. He fiddled with the two hilts at his waist a bit as he did so, a tic of sorts "Of course he doesn't. Magma-for-brains never has a plan..." He admired the island, not as put off from it as the others seemingly were. Maybe it was because his family was from here. "Alright so, we're gonna use this chance to stock up." "Amanda, you start looking for a new ship. If you can find one you like that we can afford, we'll finally be able to do something legally." He made sure to give Brennan a drawn out look, as he was the main source of their illegal activities "If not then...well we're no strangers to stealing. Inari and Mikael will go pick up some food for us, since I'm pretty sure we're running low. Emilio and I will go out and find whatever spare supplies we need." "Levi, you're on Brennan Babysitting Duty." He gave her a sly smirk "I envy your luck. Everyone got that? If not, ask someone else because I am not repeating myself. And if they weren't present to hear me, same deal." "DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY TO YOU?!" Brennan said screaming angrily, in a tantrum like fashion. Brennan's arms began to secrete lava in his childish bout of anger, burning through the floor to the cabins he stood above, surely to alert whatever crewmate was unlucky enough to be there. "I think we both know buying a ship is not within our budget," Amanda responded, edging away from a temper-tantrum throwing Brennan. Cracking her neck, she started walking to the edge of the ship deck before jumping down to the dock below. She pointedly ignored the crack she heard as a part of the deck she launched from collapsed. Manda sighed before going on her way. With a mighty roar, something seemed to explode from underneath the deck. The ship shook violently after the fact. The cause of the commotion would reveal itself to be a large beast. Landing on the deck, it roared directly at Brennan, opening its mouth so wide it could devour the pirate in one bite. Slowly, it began to shrink and turned into a human. Mikael squared up, his veins protruding on his face. "Damnit Brennan!! I've had enough of your fucking shenanigans!! Come at me!!" Brennan's lava had landed on Mikael, again, for the second time today. Letting free a brief sigh, Emilio found himself missing the earlier days of the crew. Before it was easier to deal with Brennan seeing as the other three on the ship had been generally calm and mature with their actions. But now, there was Mikael, Levi and Amanda. All who seemed to only feed into Brennan's destructive tendencies. Nevertheless, this was the crew Emilio had sworn himself to. Stepping between Mikael and Brennan, he towered over the both of them. His bulky yet fit frame practically blocking the two from seeing one another from their current positions. "Mikael, listen to Rook and go with Inari to find us something to eat." His voice stern, his expression bleak. As Emilio would look down to stare Mikael dead in the eyes, a cool breeze would suddenly blow by, sending chills down Mikael's person. "FUCK THE FOOD. We'll find something on the island, I'm tired of this rust bucket. HOLD DOWN THE FORT FOR US WILL YA, INARI!" Brennan screamed, addressing his furry eared companion and cook. Brennan would charge down to the floor, slamming down next to Amanda. "Come on guys, let's go fuck some shit up!" Brennan said as he took off away from the docks and headed inland to the civilization that would reside within Momoiro Island. Levi gave a sigh and followed after her captain, praying to whatever deity willing to listen to her pleas that Brennan wouldn't do something which would result in a horrible disaster. Oh, who was she kidding? There was no being in the world which could stop her idiot captain when he was on the move. This was why she was tasked with babysitting duty. Okamas Galore As Brennan would approach what would look like a town, his mouth would drop to the floor. He would look around in awe at the visage of hundreds of beautiful women walked around, clad in beautiful garbs and long luxurious hair. Brennan would continue to stare in awe before approaching a pink-haired beauty who seemed to have approached him. Blinded by the space and people around him he dropped to one knee and took the woman's hand. "Will you do the honor of letting me take you on a date?!" "O-Of course, sweet cheeks." The beautiful woman who Brennan thought stood before him was in fact, a . It would all soon become clear to Brennan that this was not the place he thought. As he would take a closer look he would be able to see the truth of this island. Brennan raised to one knee, looking around in pure shock. He watched as those whom he thought were women truly carried more body hair then even him. They had strong jawlines and heavy makeup, not to mention the unflattering clothes they wore. Brennan's heart would shatter as he would stare blankly at the Okama who stood before him before clicking back into reality. "KILL THEM ALL WITH FIRE, I WAS TRICKED, IT'S ALL LIESSSSS!" Brennan screamed at the top of his lungs, surly alerting those of his crew to his location if they weren't already there. Levi stood behind Brennan, having followed him after he dashed off from the ship. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked at him with a deadpan look on her face. "Better luck next time, Romeo. Looks like the love of your life was more manly than you are." She said with little pity in her tone. "I could work as your wing-woman if you wanna try again." Amanda, meanwhile continued to browse for ships, drifting inward from the docks. She would bob and weave between the seemingly endless stream of "women". Part of her couldn't help but feel a bit awed at this sight, maybe even a little empowered. At least, until she looked a bit closer. Was that....a beard?? No..that can't be right. Then she saw some chest hair peeking out of one of the passerby's dresses. "EH??" She stumbled a bit, accidentally running into one. She turned around. "Sorry about th-" she found a towering Okama staring down at her. While she assumed the figure thought they were giving her a kindly smile, Amanda found it to be anything but. "Oh, that's quite alright dear. You seem lost; perhaps I could be of assistance?" "U-Um, we had a ship inquiry?? Yeah, we wanted to see if we could buy a ship." Amanda answered haltingly, "But you know....I think I can find my own way there." She began backing up. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I am. Thanks though." Amanda turned and slowly started walking away. Near the coast, Mikael was sitting on a small shack, eating some delicious food. He kept ordering non-stop. "What was I supposed to do again? Eeh, I'll just go back and ask Emilio." Mikael continued his ravenous ways until he realized something. He looked around and saw the Okamas. Men weren't actually men, and women weren't actually women...but the worst part was...HE HAD NO MONEY! He had ordered around twelve plates of food. How was he going to pay? Yes, he was a pirate, but he had some sense of decency! "U-Um...so you see..." He began talking to the food stall owner. "Let me guess boy, you have no money? It's okay...you can pay me...ANOTHER way." The Okama said as he winked to Mikael. "N-No, I mean. I'm flattered, but here, put the tab under Emilio's name. O-Or Brazzers D. Brennan. They should be around nearby...so...BUH BYE!" Mikael transformed into his full Zoan form, and jumped away into the distance. After a distance, he turned back and remembered what he was supposed to search for. "Food!" As he was running, he grabbed a large bag on the side of the road that he thought could have food and continued on his way to the ship. “I see we have visitors, we don’t get many visitors of your kind here, assuming you’re Pirates that is.” A small pink figure would appear to the back of Brennan and Levi, a cane holding herself up as she struggled to stand, two identical Okama’s standing directly behind her. They released an aura of brightness and bitchiness, their manly features still shining through even under their laid wigs and heavy makeup. “I’m Norbury, I’m considered a bit of an old queen here! Giving advise to the young Okamas who just wanna spread their legs and fly,” Norbury said, turning her attention to the duo of girls behind her. “These are my granddaughters, or well, adopted granddaughters. Don’t be rude girls, introduce yourselves.” Norbury scolded. “I’m Mandi” one of the girls spoke in a slightly annoying and sluggish tone. “And I’m Regina!” The other girl followed in a far more sassy tone, looking down on Levi, almost as if she was jealous of her features. “And welcome to the Kamabakka Queendom!” The girls spoke in tandem, their voices meshing in the worst way possible as they struck a pose, holding out their arms to show off the island. "Brennan, let's kill them," Levi said without a moment of hesitation. Just the mere sight of them made her feel disgusted, especially Norbury. While the other girls had simple facial hair, which she admitted was quite well-groomed, Norbury looked like a zombie who was wearing someone else's skin as a suit. It was honestly insulting to other Okama she had seen in the past. “Good thinking, Levi! Any creature this repulsive should be dead already.” Brennan responded nonchalantly, stepping back from the group of Okama as he looked back at them in disgust. “How do we kill ‘em though? Should I just burn em, or do you wanna shock ‘em?” Brennan spoke, ignoring the Okamas' presence as he spoke to Levi. “Um excuse me, but HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US IN THAT WAY?!” The Okama twins said in tandem, pointing their fingers at the pair of pirates as they screamed. They would both step to the front of Norbury. “You better take that back, or we’ll kill you both!” The girls said again, angered by the pirate's words even more as they looked to them, still being ignored. “What have you pirates become! I remember when pirates used to visit us and regale us for our beauty and strength. One, in particular, a blonde one, he stayed to learn out ways and praised us, what has your generation become?!” Norbury scolded, shaking in anger as she struggled to stand, a visage of a small pink-haired girl and a tall blonde man, reminiscent of of the washed through her mind as she began to tear up, her face scrunching up even more in sadness and pain. “OH GOD, SHE’S GOTTEN EVEN UGLIER, LOOK AT IT CRYING, FUCK!” Brennan rudely remarked, pointing at Norbury, repulsed by the woman as she stood there in tears. “KILL IT, LEVI!” Brennan said, looking to the yellow-haired girl by his side, still pointing at Norbury as she sobbed. Nodding at her captain's orders, Levi thrust her hand forward as electricity sparked from the limb in a vibrant display. She focused the electricity as it reached the ideal voltage she needed in order to kill this "being" in front of her, as referring to it as a human would be insulting to the rest of mankind, before unleashing a powerful burst of electricity which exploded towards Norbury with the intention of vaporizing him on the spot. "Stun Gun." Levi said in a calm tone. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” Norbury screamed in agony as his body was shocked by the hand of Levi. His body would begin to burn away and disappear, his cane falling to the floor, the only remnants of his life as his ashes were carried away in the wind, spreading across the island, for Mercer a memory of his agonizing death. “GRANDMAAAAAA!” The twins screamed in pain, their knees buckled as they both collapsed to the floor in sync, Regina picking up Norbury’s cane as Mandi slammed her head to the floor, banging her fist in the dirt as she began to sob in pain. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE SHITS!” Regina screamed, she would cock her leg back, performing a ballerina like spin, increasing her speed and force as she launched a kick at Levi’s head with intense speeds. Mandi would then come from the other side, kicking up her leg before dropping it back down with intense speed, just as Regina had, the sheer anger they felt empowering their hits as their legs flashed through the air, aimed right at Levi. Everyone on the island would have heard the screams of Norbury and her granddaughters, Okama, male and female alike would all arrive at the towns square as the two twins aimed their attacks at the pirate duo, adding to the commotion, which would serve as a beacon, and there was an overlying feeling that it wouldn’t just be any random civilians, but someone more special, who that is exactly is a mystery soon to be cracked.